Current autoinjector (AI) devices are held against the body while an injection needle pierces the skin to administer a pharmaceutical product or drug. The drug product or drug can comprise a monoclonal antibody or other protein. To operate the AI device, the user grips the device and applies a downward force against the skin that activates or arms the AI device. The user then presses a button with a finger or thumb to cause the needle to be deployed and the injection cycle to begin e.g. the syringe stopper/plunger arrangement moves the drug downward into the skin at the injection site.
During needle insertion and stopper/plunger movement, the interface/surface area between the user's skin and the AI device's physical area touching the skin (and encompassing the needle) should remain in place to avoid device and/or needle slippage or movement on the surface of the skin. This occurs to enable a full drug dose delivery, to avoid drug leakage on the skin's surface, and/or, to avoid user injury from a bent or broken needle during the injection process. Additionally, for user comfort, it is advised that the injection site's skin area, and directly under the AI, be kept taut to facilitate the injection procedure.
Most AI devices have a vertical or pen-like construction/profile, which does not provide a natural contour form that accommodates the shape of the human palm/hand/fingers. In addition, the vertical-elongated construction/profile of AI pen devices makes them difficult to hold stable against the body during an injection because the physical surface area of the device that contacts the skin is relatively small, which results in a concentration of compression forces and user discomfort. Consequently, device and/or needle slippage or movement often occurs, which can cause drug leakage on the skin's surface, and user injury from a bent or broken needle during the injection process. Further, the use of AI pen devices can be a significant challenge for seniors or finger function compromised users (e.g., patients with arthritis) and consequently, treatment can be hindered.
Accordingly, an improved AI device is needed which avoids the problems associated with conventional AI pen devices.